La Usurpadora
by YukihiraQ
Summary: Naruto está a punto de casarse con una mujer a la que no ama. No tiene el apoyo de nadie, pues saben que no es la decisión correcta. Momentos antes de casarse le comunican que su amada ha muerto..... ¿Qué hará el hokage? NaruHina 4ever!


**_Hola!!!!!_**

**_Este es el primer fic que publico aquí. No está en el formato que corresponde pero realemnte Espero que les guste. n_n_**

"**La Usurpadora"**

**¿?_: **No te saldrás con la tuya!!!!!

**X_: **Qué?.. Tú sabes que sí!!!

**¿?_: **Pues yo no lo permitiré!!! Prepárate para tu destrucción!!!!

Y así comienza una gran batalla, donde sólo había lugar para un ganador?....

**Shikamaru_:** Naruto, qué problemático eres! Casándote! ¿A quién se le ocurre casarse tan joven?

**Naruto_:** jejejej, si, eso creo- algo extraño.

**Shikamaru_:** No pareces muy convencido, ¿qué te ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- en tono solemne.

**Naruto_:** Es que este no es el momento, no puedo permitirme pensar en eso.

**Shikamaru_:** Es por Sasuke, verdad?

**Naruto_:** No, no es por eso, la verdad ni siquiera me había acordado. Es otra cosa lo que me atormenta.

**Shikamaru_:** Pero, que puede atormentar al honorable Hokage, Naruto Namikaze?

**Naruto_.** Es Hinata!!!

**Shikamaru_:** Hinata?

**Naruto_:** Si, ella, hoy por la mañana me enviaron un informe desde el clan Hyuuga, diciéndome que Hinata había traicionado a su familia, yéndose para siempre.. y ellos me piden que la declare un Ninja renegado y lo peor de todo es que yo tengo la culpa.

**Shikamaru_:** Ya veo, tu crees que ella no lo pudo soportar, sabiendo que la amas- un silencioso Naruto se acerca a la ventana- Y qué vas a hacer? La declararás como un Ninja renegado?

**Naruto_:** Por supuesto que no, no podría, nunca lo haría aunque el clan Hyuuga se revele…. Tengo que hacer algo para encontrarla!

**Shikamaru_:** No crees que buscándola le harás más daño.

**Naruto_.** Lo sé, pero la amo y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

**Shikamaru_.** Claro.. y por eso estás a punto de casarte con Sakura?

**Naruto_:** Eso es otra cosa- agachando la mirada- A Hinata la amo, ella es la luz de mi existencia, y a Sakura, a Sakura debo protegerla, le hice una promesa y no la cumplí, ahora debo pagarle por el daño que le hice.

**Shikamaru_:** Qué daño? Sakura te ha llenado la cabeza de idioteces, nadie va a venir a tu boda, porque todos sabemos que es un fraude, tú no la amas Naruto, tú sólo lo haces para tener tranquila tu conciencia y lo peor de todo es que no tienes porqué hacerlo!! No te das cuénta de que Sakura te está manipulando? Ella ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma de antes.

**Naruto_:** No es eso, yo quiero hacerlo, ella no se merece más sufrimiento!!

**Shikamaru_:** Y acaso Hinata sí?, Realmente no eres el Naruto que conocí, desde la muerte del Uchiha haz cambiado considerablemente…

En ese entonces, se escucha un gran estruendo desde afuera de la habitación, era Kiba que junto a Akamaru habían derribado la puerta y ahora sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa a Naruto, quién sólo atinó a agachar la mirada.

**Kiba_:** Porqué lo hiciste!! Porqué!!! Eres un maldito, eres un maldito bastardo!! Por tu culpa Hinata nos dejó!!!

**Naruto_:** Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte que me ayudes a encont…

**Kiba_:** Cállate!!!- derribando a Naruto de un gran golpe- Hinata está muerta!! Me oíste? Muerta!!- dejándose llevar por las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro.

**Naruto_:** No, No puede ser!!!. Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus azules ojos- Me estás mintiendo, dime que es mentira!!. Esta vez agarrando a Kiba por el cuello.

En ese momento Shino iba entrando en la habitación…

**Shino_:** Ella te dejó esto- señalándole un trozo de papel, algo sucio y en malas condiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back Shino_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche de ayer, una noche de tormenta en que las infinitas gotas de lluvia se escuchaban por todas partes, Shino se encontraba en el patio de su casa, dándole un poco de su chacra a sus insectos guardianes nocturnos, cuando de pronto Hinata se apareció ante sus ojos, se estaba desangrando y llevaba un trozo de papel arrugado en sus manos…

**Shino_:** Hinata, qué te sucedió?

**Hinata_:** Ayúdame!! Eso no importa… ayúdame… entrégale esto a Naruto-kun….

Cayendo la peliazul en los brazos de su amigo, mientras este la observaba con la mirada perdida y con preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-Fin breve Flash Back de Shino.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shino_:** Toma.

**Naruto_:** ella, lo dejó para mí?- tomando la nota y abriéndola con mucho cuidado.

La nota decía…

_Amor mío:_

_Quiero que sepas que te perdono, sé que es tu deber casarte con Sakura-san, es tu camino Ninja no retractarte a tu palabra y el mío también, así que te dejo para que puedas hacerla feliz… tu sabes que te amo, y te seguiré amando por simpre…_

_Nunca te rindas…_

_Te amo_

_Hinata Hyuuga_.

A duras penas Naruto pudo leer la nota, le entristecía cada palabra que leía, cómo pudo dejar a tan dulce chica? Cómo apenas pudo pensarlo? Eran tantas las interrogantes que pasaban por su cabeza, ya no sabía que hacer, era mucho el dolor que sentía, se había ido la única persona que lo amaba de verdad, la persona que lo inspiraba para seguir adelante, su luz, como él le decía cuando eran novios… toda su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, su vida era miserable, no valía la pena seguir adelante.

**Shino_.** Naruto, tranquilízate!!-tomando a Naruto por lo hombros- Ahora tienes que casarte, esa era la decisión de Hinata.-dijo secamente el shinobi.

**Naruto_.** Pero, cómo me pides eso? Yo debería estar con ella!!

Necesito a Hinata!!!

**Kiba_:** Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes, ahora ve y cumple con tu deber. {no sé que estarás tramando Shino, pero te seguiré la corriente}

**Shikamaru_:** Peero…

**Shino**_. Naruto, es una orden por la memoria de Hinata, ve a casarte ahora mismo…

**Kiba_.** Sí, ahora vamos a lavarte esa cara.

**Naruto_:** Nooo, yo no pienso casarme, quiero ver a Hinata, quiero darle un último adios, que acaso no entienden!!!

**Shino**_: Eso no podrá ser, su cuerpo quedó irreconocible, usó un jutsu prohibido de su clan para suicidarse, su cuerpo quedó irreconocible.

**Kiba_:** {o_o, pero si…} Sí, es imposible verla, fue enterrada esta misma mañana, a las horas después de reportar su huída, Shino y yo la encontramos, su cuerpo estaba irreconocible en medio del bosque.

**Naruto_:** No puede ser, yo soy el culpable de todo!! Perdóname mi luz!!! Perdóname amor mío!!!! {Te amaré por siempre… es una promesa- mirando a los cielos}

**Shino_.** Ya Naruto, basta de lamentaciones, vete a lavar la cara y prepárate para tu matrimonio.

**Shikamaru**_: {Cómo pueden ser tan fríos, se supone que Hinata era su amiga}

Naruto ya estaba listo, debía bajar para esperar a la novia en el altar…

**Naruto_.** No puedo… no puedo casarme con Sakura.

**Shino_.** Sí,. Si puedes, no puedes retractarte ahora, recuerda lo que decía la nota de Hinata, ella hubiese querido que te cases con Sakura.

**Naruto_:** Sí, pero…

**Kiba**_.Pero nada, te casas, por que te casas {No sé porqué estoy haciendo esto}

**Shikamaru_:** Está todo listo, sólo faltas tu Naruto.

**Naruto_:** Está bien…{perdóname Hinata}

Así Naruto llegó al altar, a esperar a la novia… Shikamaru era el padrino e Ino la madrina.. todo estaba listo.

La novia iba ingresando, se veía reluciente, un aura mágico la rodeaba, no parecía la misma Sakura Haruno, se veía diferente, radiante y hermosa.

Al llegar al lado de Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo muy extraño en ella, de lo cual todos se dieron cuenta menos Naruto, que ni siquiera la miró ensimismado en el dolor.

**Sakura_:** Naruto-kun.

**Naruto_:** Ya estás lista? Entonces casémonos.

Así partío la cermonia de la boda Namikaze-Haruno, fue muy rápida, Naruto aceleró todas las partes in requeridas para llegar pronto a la parte del acepto.

Entonces Akamaru llevó los anillos al altar para que puedan formalizar su unión. (qué tierno Akamaru! Nadie más quería)

**^^^_**: Naruto Namikaze, ¿acepta como esposa a Sakura Haruno, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

**Naruto_:** mmm- un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la "Iglesia", pero Naruto recordó la nota de Hinata y su promesa, sabiéndo que aunque se casar seguiría amando a su Luz- Si, acepto.

**^^^:** Sakura Haruno , ¿acepta por esposo a Naruto Namikaze, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

**Sakura_:** Sí, quiero. – dijo sin vacilar luego de volverse para atrás y mirar a Shino, volviéndose a sonrojar {creo que tendré que aprenderme a controlar}

**^^^_**: Así pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante su aldea: Konoha.

Ahora puede besar a la novia.

**Naruto_.** {oh no, sabía que este momento llegaría, qué voy a hacer?}

**Sakura_:** {no sé si pueda hacerlo bien, y si…}

Naruto la miró a los ojos, tratándo de encontrar algo que lo impulsara a besarla, pero nunca pensó que tanto: sus ojos estaban diferentes, irradiaban una dulzura majestuosa se veía casi tan perfecta como su amada Hinata, así que posó sus labios sobre ella delicadamente para evitar hacer el beso prolongado, pero…

**Un dia llegaré…  
Con un disfraz  
Distinto el color  
La misma faz  
**

**Te desalmare  
Ni cuenta te darás  
Para entregarte el corazón.**

Pero no pudo parar, volviéndo el beso cada vez más apasionado, como una necesidad de su cuerpo, no sabía que le sucedía, debería estar pensando en Hinata pero la forma en que ella besaba, la manera delicada pero enriquecedora en que lo besaba, podría jurar que estaba besando a la mismísima Hinata.

**Naruto**_: Hinata- susurró cuando se alejaba de ella por la falta de aire, mientras notaba la extraña mirada en que lo miraba su ahora esposa,- Lo siento, perdóname.

**Sakura_:** no te preocupes, yo sé que la amas, por mí no hay problema.

Su voz tan chillona, ahora era dulce, no sabía que había sucedido, pero había cambiado completamente.

Así había terminado la ceremonia, había sido algo rápida y extraña, y había además, pero había terminado bien de todos modos.

**Shikamaru_.** Bueno, bueno, ahora supongo que los novios deben irse, jejejeje

Pero ante ese comentario recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Naruto.

**Naruto_:** Sakura, nos vamos-dijo secamente.

**Sakura_.** Sí, Naruto-kun, sólo espérame unos segundos.

Y se perdío por entre las habitaciones, encontrándose con Shino…

**Shino_:** Hinata, estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

**Hinata_:** Si, Shino-kun, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, y, muchas gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí. Ahora díselo a Kiba por mí porfavor.

**Shino_:** Sí. Felicidades amiga.

**Hinata_.** Gracias, ahora sólo espero poder decirle toda la verdad a Naruto-kun, por lo menos Neji se lo tomó bien y me apoyó con eso de fingir mi muerte…

**Shino_:** sí, si no fuera por él, nos hubieran descubierto.

**Hinata_:** Bueno, te dejo, Naruto-kun puede sospechar, ni modo tendré que volver a ser Sakura de nuevo. Transformación!!

**Shino_:** adíos amiga!!!

**Sakura_:** Adios y muchas gracias, Shino-kun!!!

Y así se reunió de nuevo con Naruto y se fueron de luna de miel a un lujoso hotel a las afueras de Konoha. El mismo hotel donde un año atrás la había llevado para su primera cita…

**Sakura_:** Este lugar sigue siendo tan lindo como la primera vez!!

**Naruto_:** Ahh sí? Pues no pensé que hubieras venido acá antes, sólo dejan entrar a diplomáticos importantes!!!

**Sakura_:** etto sí, digo…{ay por dios, que digo} ahh sí, etto Tsunade-sama me trajo una vez cuando estaba de entrenamiento con ella, antes de su muerte.

**Naruto_:** ahhhh., bueno entremos…

En la recepción del hotel….

**Naruto**_. Hola!! Soy Namikaze Naruto!!! Hice una reservación hace dos días…

**´´´_**: Sí, la habitación 213 porfavor, viene de nuevo con la guapa jovencita, hokage? – en eso apareció por detrás Hinata con la forma de Sakura.- Ehh perdón…

**Naruto_.** Tsk

Ya en la habitación….

**Naruto_:** Pues ya estamos aquí… tienes acceso a mi tarjeta de crédito, puedes acceder a lo que tu quieras, yo voy a dormir.

**Sakura_:** Pues, yooo, yo quiero estar contigo…

**Naruto_.** Pero yo no!!- y cerrando la puerta, encerrándosé en la habitación…- {Hinata!! Porqué!!!!}}

Mientras tanto una exhausta Hinata revirtió el jutsu tras la puerta y comenzó a llorar, no soportaba ver a su amado Naruto así.

**Despacio te iré**

**amando más  
Y te cuidaré  
En el bien y el mal  
El cielo te daré  
Tu abrigo yo seré  
A ti me entregaré**

Así pasaron su "luna de miel" con un Naruto encerrado en la habitación y una Hinata tras su puerta, ambos llorando por el otro, sólo se veían para la comida, pero Hinata no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad, no sabía cómo Naruto lo tomaría.

**Naruto_:** Debemos volver a Konoha, ya dejé demasiado tiempo el puesto de Hokage.

**Sakura_:** Hai.

Entonces la nueva pareja de Konoha volvió a la aldea, uno tras del otro, Naruto inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage, seguido por Sakura.

**Naruto_:** Y cómo estuvieron las cosas en mi ausencia?

**Shikamaru_:** nada bueno, sólo que Konohamaru al fin se decidió y ya es novio de Hanabi.

**Naruto_:** Hanabi? La hermanita menor de Hinata? Que bien!!! Al menos ellos podrán ser felices.

**Sakura_.** Bueno, yo te espero en casa.- retirándose del lugar.

**Shikamaru**_. No crees que eres muy duro con ella?

**Naruto**_. Noo, ella quizo seguir adelante con todo esto, así que tiene que arreglárselas, además tu mismo dijiste que ella me estaba manipulando, o me equivoco?

**Shikamaru_:** Pues sí, pero las personas cambian, no?

**Naruto_:** a dónde quieres llegar?

**Shikamaru_:** Pues a nada, olvídalo.- tratando de disimular, pues ahora él también sabía la verdad.

Esa tarde Naruto trabajó horas extras, todo para no llegar pronto a su casa, y a la vez, evitar pensar en su amada., pero la hora de ir a su hogar había llegado…

**Naruto_.** Ya llegué!!!

**Sakura_.** Que bien Naruto-kun, espera, siéntate, que preparé una cena deliciosa sólo para ti…

**Naruto_:** {Una cena? Ay no, con lo mal que cocina Sakura!!!}

**Sakura_:** Aquí está, mostrándole la mesa llena de deliciosos platos para que Naruto comiera de todo.

**Naruto**_. Espero que esto sepa tan bien como se vé!!!- y se dispuso a comer- mmmmm delicioso, recuerdo haber comido algo así, cuando Hi…olvídalo. A comer!!!

Naruto se comió todísimo, dejando muy feliz a Hinata, no tan sólo por que le haya gustado lo que comió, sino también porque reconoció la forma que ella tiene en cocinar.

**Naruto_:** Bueno, ahora me debo ir a dormir, ha sido una largo día, y mañana me espera otro peor, buenas noches!!!

**Sakura_:** si, yo dejo lavado esto y te acompaño.

**Naruto_:** {acompaño?, pero si yo dispuse habitaciones separadas}

Entonces sólo hizo un clon y ordenó todo yéndose tras Naruto, que se encontraba ya acostado durmiendo, o se hacía el dormido?, pero ella se acostó a su lado, tratando de no rozar su cuerpo, sólo para sentir la onda de calor que su cuerpo emanaba, para sentirse viva y recordar aquellos momento en que estaban juntos quedándose profundamente dormida, mientras tanto Naruto se dio vuelta para contemplarla, y se dio cuenta de que dormía igual que su amada Hinata, no sabía que sucedía pero era como si el alma de Hinata se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de Sakura.

**La usurpadora  
Esperando por tu amor  
La usurpadora  
Me haces daño corazón  
Descúbreme, Recuérdame  
La usurpadora  
Yo**

Así pasaron los días y las noches, ambos trabajando por el día y viéndose sólo por las noches, un Naruto extrañado por el comportamiento de Sakura, quién ya no quería trabajar en el hospital, sino que ahora había pedido misiones de reconocimiento o rastreo, mientras ella se moría por decirle la verdad.

Esta noche se cumplía un mes de su matrimonio y un mes desde la muerte de Hinata, por lo que Naruto había estado bebiendo Sake, y llegado hasta la habitación totalmente ebrio.

Hinata lo observó asustada, pero luego la tristeza invadió su mente, era su culpa, él estaba así porque pensaba que ella estaba muerta.

Así que deshizo su jutsu de transformación y se mostró ante él.

**Hinata_:** Naruto-kun, estoy viva!!!

**Naruto_.** Hinata!!! Hinata eres tú?

**Hinata_:** sí mi amor, estoy aquí, estoy viva.- corriendo a los brazos de su amado.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, no podían despegarse, había sido tanto tiempo sin el otro, un tiempo en el que el dolor había reinado en sus corazones, y lo único que querían era ser uno, estar juntos para siempre.

**Un dia llegaré…  
Con un disfraz  
Distinto el color  
La misma faz  
**

**Te desalmare  
Ni cuenta te darás  
Para entregarte el corazón.**

Así que Naruto comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, y a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios, dibujando miles de formas con sus besos, mientras ella sólo se dejaba llevar `por la pasión y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con él, tenía de frente a su amado Naruto, no podía evitar el deseo de tocarlo, de sentir su viril cuerpo junto al de ella, hasta que después de tanto sentirse el uno al otro, estaba listos para ser uno, para liberar todo su amor, de la única forma que tenían…. así que pronto Naruto pidió autorización para unirse a ella, mientras ella sólo se lo pedía a gritos desde su interior, ambos se unieron en cada vez más reiteradas penetraciones que los consumía y los dejaba al borde de la locura…. Y así estuvieron toda la noche, entre intervalos de descanso y de pasión ilimitada. Hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más y necesitaron dormir para recuperar las energías.

Pero, (siempre hay un pero) como Hinata había acostumbrado su cuerpo a permanecer en el jutsu de transformación, mientras dormía se volvió a transformar en Sakura y cuando Naruto se despertó sólo pudo observar el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura Haruno, creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, que había traicionado la promesa que le hizo a Hinata, sintiéndose el ser más vil del universo.

Así que inmediatamente se vistió y se dirigió al cementerio, para ver la tumba de su amada Hinata y pedirle perdón.

Hinata se despertó a los minutos después, y mirándose se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido, no podía ser, lo había echado todo a perder.

**Hinata_:** {qué hago ahora?, dónde podrá estar Naruto-kun!!! Mmm sí eso es}

Así es que como Hinata conocía muy bien a Naruto supuso que iría al cementerio, así que se fue tras él.

Y lo encontró, ahí estaba él llorando sobre una tumba que decía su nombre….

**Hinata_:** Naruto-kun…-aún en la forma de Sakura. Y abrazándolo con fuerza.

**Naruto_:** No Sakura, lo que pasó anoche fue un error, yo estaba ebrio, eso no debió suceder.

**Hinata_:** es que acaso ya no me reconoces?-deshaciendo el jutus y mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

**Naruto_.** Mi luz? Realmente eres tu?

**Hinata**_: sí, Naruto, soy yo.

**Naruto_:** pero entonces, quién está ahí,-señalando la tumba.

**Hinata_.** Sakura, yo la maté, pero…

**Naruto,_.** Sin peros, eso no importa ahora, sólo bésame-

Y así comenzaron a besarse, y se alejaron un poco, par llegar al bosque donde nuevamente comenzaron a demostrarse su amor, tal como lo hicieron la noche anterior, pero ahora con la alegría inmensa de haber solucionado todos los malentendidos.

**Despacio te iré amando más  
Y te cuidaré  
En el bien y el mal  
El cielo te daré  
Tu abrigo yo seré  
A ti me entregaré**

**La usurpadora  
Esperando por tu amor  
La usurpadora  
Me haces daño corazón  
Descúbreme, Recuérdame  
La usurpadora  
Yo**

Una vez habían acabado lo suyo, se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage, Hinata aún manteniendo la forma de Sakura para no sorprender a la Gente..

Ya en la oficina, Naruto cerró la puerta y se dispuso a hablar con Hinata.

**Naruto**_: Y bien Hinata, qué fue lo que exactamente sucedió?

**Hinata_:** Pues etto yo escuché como Sakura hablaba mal de ti, y pues la encaré y me dijo que ella sólo estaría contigo por tu puesto de Hokage y que yo ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, entonces pues, luchamos por horas y pues, creo que maté a Sakura.-mirando a Naruto, buscando una respuesta.

**Naruto**_. Ya veo, sigue por favor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back Hinata.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata Se estaba escapando de su casa, no quería estar presente el día en que él ser que más amaba se estaba casando con otra. Una leve brisa levantaba su cabello y lo mecía con suavidad, resaltando el brillo en su mirada que demostraba orgullo y determinación, se encontraba en el bosque pues había encontrado un punto débil en la seguridad de Konoha y era el lugar perfecto para poder escaparse y así darse más tiempo antes de que alguien sospeche de su ausencia y la declaren Ninja renegada, por traicionar a su clan y a la villa, pero de pronto, justo antes de partir vio a lo lejos algo que le parecía familiar, era Sakura Haruno junto a un aldeano muy acaramelados bajo un árbol.

**Hinata**: Sakura!!! Cómo puedes hacerle esto a !! No te dá vergüenza?

**Sakura**: Vete a molestar a otro lado, que aquí estamos ocupados.

**Hinata**: No permitiré que manches el honor de mi Naruto-kun!!!

**Sakura**: No seas tonta!! Dejalo en paz de una vez! Él me eligió a mí!!! Y no a ti!! Jajajajajaja

**Hinata:** Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que lo amo!!

**Sakura:** jaja, Pero ya es muy tarde jiji, Mañana nos casaremos y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitarlo!!! Yo seré la noble esposa del honorable Hokage!!! Y podré disfrutar de toda su fortuna y la de toda Konoha!!

**Hinata:** Podrás casarte con él, pero nunca tendrás su amor!! Porque Naruto me ama a mí!!!

**Sakura**: jaja y tú crees que a mí me importa eso? No me hagas reir, yo siempre amaré a Sasuke, sólo me caso con Naruto por su puesto de Hokage!!!

**Hinata_: **No te saldrás con la tuya!!!!!

**Sakura_: **Qué?.. Tú sabes que sí!!!

**Hinata_: **Pues yo no lo permitiré!!! Prepárate para tu destrucción!!!!

Así una gran batalla comenzaría, una lucha única, en la que dos kunoishis se enfrentaron una movida por el amor y la otra por la ambición. Se enfrentó entonces la heredera del puño suave y la exponente del puño megafuerte (jejej, perdón).

**Hinata_:** juken!!!!-lanzándose hacia la pelirosa y lográndole dar en su punto de shakra.

Pero Sakura había desarrollado un jutsu de curación en ambas manos para lograr neutralizar todo tipo de ataque que afectara su red de shakra, pero Hinata no se daría por vencida, así continuó la lucha hasta extenderse a las 3 horas, cuando ya ninguna de las dos podía moverse, exhaustas de tanto luchar y no haber una ganadora.

**Sakura_:** Parece que estamos empatadas jeje

**Hinata_.** Eso nunca!!! Yo te ganaré aunque sea lo últinmo que haga!! Ahhhhh!!-lanzándose a atacar a Sakura. Pero no contaba con que Sakura había ablandado el suelo con un jutsu de Tierra, mientras Hinata no estaba mirándo, y ahora gracias a la lluvia era una perfecta trampa de lodo.

**Sakura_:** jajaj, caiste en mi trampa, maldita!!! Muere!!!!- mientras Hinata se ahogaba en el lodo!!!

**Hinata_:** {No..o… me …de… ja….ré vencer!!!} emanando una gran cantidad de shakra, que la liberó de la prisión de lodo.

**Sakura_.** No puede ser!!

**Hinata_:** Ahora ha llegado tu hora!!!! Círculo celestial 64 puntos de adivinación!!!!.....................

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back Hinata.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hinata**_: Pues, bueno todo lo demás ya lo sabes, me hice pasar por Sakura con la ayuda de Neji, que me ayudó a fingir mi muerte haciéndo un jutsu junto con Shino para que el cuerpo de Sakura se transformara en el mío y mi clan no se diera cuenta y por supuesto Shino y luego se unió Kiba y Shikamaru.. Bueno, sólo ellos saben.

**Naruto**_. Bueno, ya todo está aclarado, creo que nos tendremos que ir de Konoha, lo que hiciste se toma como traición para tu clan y para Konoha, así que creo que tendremos que irnos a una aldea neutra.

**Hinata_:** pero Naruto-kun!! Y tu puesto como Hokage? Y nuestros amigos? Yo podría seguir con esto de la transformación, nadie lo notaría.

**Naruto_:** Nooo, no podría permitirlo!!! Tu será nada más que Hinata, ya sufrimos demasiado con esto de la transformación!!!

Nos iremos de Konoha, y dejaré a Konohamaru como Hokage!!

Y haremos que é me envié a una misión de tiempo permanente, así nadie hará preguntas.. qué te parece?

**Hinata_:** Está bien Naruto-kun.

Tres meses después….

En la país de las olas se encontraba un animado Naruto en la playa, observando el incesante ir y venir de las olas, cuando Hinata se acercaba a él por detrás y le cubría los ojos con sus delicadas manos…

**Hinata_:** Quién es?

**Naruto_:** Mi Luz, mi Sol, mi Hinata-dándose vuelta y regalándole un dulce beso a su querida esposa.

**Hinata_:** Llegó carta de Konoha, Konohamaru nos escribe para contarnos que pronto se casará Shikamaru, con Temari y nos invitan a su boda, será dentro de 15 días.

**Naruto_:** Perooo

**Hinata_:** No te preocupes, puedo aguantar esto de la transformación… no hay problema.

**Naruto_.** Está bien.

**Hinata_:** Te amo.

**Naruto_:** Y yo a tí.

**Hinata_:** Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

**Naruto_:** ahh sí, qué secreto?

**Hinata_:** Pues…-tomando la mano de Naruto y poniéndola en su vientre.- Estoy embarazada. ^^

**_Hinata!!! Feliz Cumpleaños Atrasado!!!!!!_**


End file.
